Saving Valentin
by Lille Loveland
Summary: Sequel-Fear Holds You Back PruRo Gil and Vali have been together for years, happy. But when a trip to Vali's home village in Romania turns into a fear filled goose chase, Gil's only got 2 weeks and a list of clues to save him. When they thought the past was left behind, it's only come back to test their love and their sanity to the limit. Will Valentin be saved? The race starts now
1. Our Future

_**Author's Note:**_ So here's the sequel **Saving Valentin**. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Summary**_: Gil and Vali have been together since the 10th grade, they've graduated, even moved in together. They've been nothing but happy, but when a winter vacation to Vali's home village in Romania turns into a fear filled goose chase, the happiness they've fought so hard for could be lost forever. To save the love of his life, Gilbert's willing to do what ever it takes, as long as he can beat the time limit. Two weeks and a list of clues is all Gilbert's got if he wants to save Valentin. The race starts now.

* * *

Gilbert and Valentin sat next to each other dressed in their dark red graduation caps and gowns, outside in the cool near summer air in the beautiful back courtyard of the school, Gilbert holding Valentin's hand in his lap and playing with his fingers, while the latter listened intently to Principle Braginsky ramble on about their future and blah blah blah, like a principle is supposed to. Valentin dragged his eyes away from the speaker and lightly tugged his hand that rest in his boyfriend's, trying to gain his attention. "Was?" Gilbert asked, looking up at Valentin. "Pay attention, what he's saying could be important." Valentin said with a nod towards their speaking principle. "I already have my future planned out. I already know what I want." Gilbert replied, turning his attention back to his lover's hand in his lap. Valentin scoffed light heartedly, reaching down to get his water bottle, pulling his hand away from Gilbert to twist open the cap. "Oh, really? So then tell me, Dr. Beilschmidt is it?" Gilbert smirked and nodded, playing along. "What is it that you want?" Valentin asked, speaking into his water bottle like a microphone after taking a drink and twisting the cap back on, offering it to his boyfriend to speak into.

Gilbert took a breath and leaned towards his love, whispering, "You." into his ear. He leaned back and Valentin scoffed, going to take another swig of water saying, "Don't joke about that." They were each other's first loves, they never expected to stay together for so long. Valentin had become very insecure starting around the 11th grade when he began to realize that the relationship with Gilbert may most likely not last. "I'm not." Gilbert said with the smallest of smiles. When Valentin looked back over to him, he saw Gilbert reaching into his pocket and pulling something out, setting a small maroon box on his lover's lap. Valentin swallowed hard, looking back up from the box to the white haired grad next to him with an unsure look. Gilbert gestured to the box, "Open it." he said quietly. The blonde took a deep breath, setting his water bottle down and reached for the little box.

Valentin's hands shook slightly as he brought the box close to him, the lid clicking open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was in side. A single solid gold band, silver twisting around it. Gilbert leaned close to Valentin again, "Will you marry me?" he asked. Valentin swallowed as tears clouded his eyes. His hands began to shake a little more as he held the ring. He nodded, slowly at first, the movemement increasing in speed, "Yes, yes, yes Gilbert, I'll marry you, yes!" he cried throwing his arms around Gilbert's neck and crying happy tears. It was safe to say that Gilbert was beyond relieved. He hugged Valentin tight a smile hiding itself in Vali's shoulder.

Other students around them turned to look at the two, some smiling others turning back without a second thought. Aleksander, who sat in the far back along with the parents and family members who came to see their children and siblings graduate, smiled as he watched the scene some rows ahead of him.

* * *

_Gilbert told Valentin he was going to run to Francis' house to retrieve his jacket that he had left over there, though in reality it was in the back seat of his car, and left their apartment. He wasn't going to Francis' house to retrieve a coat that wasn't there. He was going to Valentin's brother's, Aleksander's, house. Gilbert was nervous, very nervous. He became restless in his car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, shaking his leg, constantly changing the radio stations. He knew how protective Aleksander was of his brother, and that wouldn't give him up to just anyone._

_Arriving at the house he knew so well, he knocked on the door. It was only 5:30 in the evening, so he knew the Balakovs would be home. As he waited by the door, he could see Aleks' little boy, Konstantin, peek through the large living room window, shouting happily. It was him who opened the door. "Чичо (Chicho [Uncle]) Gil!" the little boy shouted with a grin. Aleksander came from the kitchen, "Kosta! I told you not to answer the door yourself!" he scolded his son. "But it's Chicho Gil!" Konstantin whined. "It could have been anyone." his father argued, taking hold of the open door. Konstantin shook his head, "Nuh-uh, I looked, it was Gilbert." he said matter of factly. Aleks rolled his eyes and shooed his son away, "Get out of here you little smart-ass." he then turned to Gilbert. "Hey, Gil, what can I do for you?" _

"_I have something to ask of you." Gilbert replied. Aleksander nodded and gestured for Gilbert to come inside. "What is it?" Aleksander asked, seating himself on the couch. Gilbert sat down a cushion away from him, taking a deep breath. "I-..I wanted to get your blessing." he said. The Bulgarian eyed him for a moment, "For what?" he asked almost dangerously. "I, I wanted to ask Valentin to marry me. I wanted your blessing before I did. You're the closest thing to father Vali has, so you know…" Gil trailed off, looking away. Aleks inhaled deeply and nodded in thought. "Alright." he said. Gilbert snapped his head up, "Really?" he asked excitedly. Aleksander nodded again. "Yes. I know you make Valentin happy. You were the only one to make Valentin happy after that day. Honestly, I'd be pissed if you _didn't_ ask my brother to marry you." Gilbert laughed at this, but Aleks stayed indifferent, "I'm serious." Gilbert nodded in understanding. _

"_Do you have a ring?" Valentin's older brother asked. Gilbert shook his head, "Nein, not yet. I wanted to ask you first."_

"_You don't have enough money, do you?" Aleksander asked. The German hesitated, "I-I was planning on work-" he began but was cut off by the man he sat next to. "Here." he said standing up and going into the study, coming back out with a small booklet in hand. "Here's a check for a thousand." he sad as he wrote in the booklet, tearing the paper from it and offered it to Gilbert. Gil hesitantly took the slip, "But-"_

_Aleks shook his head, "No buts. I can afford this, I can easily earn the money back in a night or two from the club. You don't have to pay me back. Just don't hurt my little brother. Got that?" he asked, pointing a finger a Gilbert._

_Gilbert nodded with a thankful grin, hugging Aleksander. The dark haired man Hesitantly pat Gil on the back._

* * *

Valentin and Gilbert met up with Aleksander and his family after the ceremony, some where off to the side of the rows of chairs. A wide, happy grin spread on Valentin's face when he saw his brother wanting to show him and tell him the news of his engagement. "Aleks! Look! I'm getting married!" he squealed, holding up his hand to show his brother his new ring. Aleksander smiled at this, happy to see his brother flushed with joy. They watched the blonde boy jump up and down excitedly. Konstantin laughed, reaching out for his uncle. Valentin noticed and took him from Sofia who held the near three year old on her hip. "And you," Valentin said to him, "get to be Uncle Vali's ring bear." Konstantin smile and hugged his uncle. "Yay! I get to be a teddy bear!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the little boy's words. "Not teddy bear, ring bear." Gilbert said from behind Valentin.

Konstantin shook his head rapidly from side to side. "No, teddy bear. I get to be the teddy bear for your wedding. Teddy…bear." he emphasized the last two words, making it sound like as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Okay then, you can be the teddy bear." Valentin gave in with a smile. "Yay!" Konstantin threw is arms up. "Do I get a bear suit too?" he asked, innocent hope in his green eyes. "Of course!" Gilbert agreed with a large grin, "What kind of teddy bear would you be if you didn't look like one?"

"Yay!" Konstantin threw his arms up a second time, obviously excited to be a teddy bear for his uncle's wedding. They all laughed again at this. Valentin looked behind him at his fiancé, smiling. He couldn't have been happier. He was getting married to the love of his life. Nothing could go bad now. Could it?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! So I'm back! And I've brought you the first chapter of the sequel you all wanted so much. Wow, I never thought I would ever have gotten so far with **Fear Holds You Back** nevertheless start a sequel! I really want to thank all of you who review and subscribe to me and my stories. That's what propels me to go on, and I am thankful for all your criticism and ideas! I love you all! Please review and tell me how you liked it!

P.S. I was thinking about a new story idea, with Romania and 2p!Romania and Prussia and Gilbird as a human. I was thinking that Romania is…there's something wrong with his mental state where he sees and talks to what is like his bad side personified, 2p!Romania, but only he can see and communicate with him. To others it looks like he's talking to himself, changing his voice and attitude when he thinks he's talking to the other, worse him. And Prussia is his psychiatrist and Gilbird is Prussia's son. I think it would be somewhat interesting, but I want to know what you guys think. I'll only write it after this and if you like the idea. I want to hear your opinions!

((here's a picture of Gilbird as a human. HE'S SO CUTE! .

profile. ak. fbcdn hprofile- ak- ash2/ 41550_ 100 001 35754 4073_7159 _

Just take out the spaces ))


	2. Alb Castelul

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, danke! Danke for the very positive comments! Makes me happy~~~~ ^^

Edit: I was not happy with the last attempt at this chapter. Some of you were right. It was rushed, but I was rushed. So, I am going to try to make this chapter better, but it might be a fail. But still, Danke for the support anyways, it makes me happy!

Edit: I would have gotten this done sooner, but I kind of destroyed my computer screen. So I'm sorry for the delay, honestly. My updates may be slower because of this, and I feel terrible. Forgive me.

* * *

The months trickled by at a wonderfully slow pace. Gilbert had begun medical school, getting an early internship at the hospital. Valentin stayed at home most of the time. It had been nearly seven months since their engagement and they were both still preparing for their wedding, picking out colors and decorations and such. They still had yet to determine the set wedding date. Valentin was flipping through a wedding catalogue, looking at different types of glass wear, when he heard a rather painful thump. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, seeing Gilbert hunched over the granite counter top, face firmly planted in the binding of his text book. Valentin sighed softly, setting the still open catalogue down on the cushion next to him, standing up and walking into the open kitchen that was attached to the living room.

He placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, moving his thumbs in a comforting massage over his lover's shoulder blades. "You need a break Gil." he said in a hushed tone. Gilbert sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes, "Ja, I know." he yawned, tilting his head back, enjoying the massage he was given. "You know, I was thinking. Your winter break is coming up. I wanted to take to somewhere." Valentin said, deepening his massage. "Mmm?" Gil murmured. "I was thinking….I don't know, some place." Valentin was hesitant. He was thinking about returning to Romania, but he was still fearful. He didn't want to be afraid of his homeland anymore, it pissed him off to no end. It was his home dammit! He wanted to go back, but fuck it all, he was too scared. "I'm tired." He whispered. "I'm going to bed. You should come with me." he said quietly, kissing Gilbert on the cheek. Gilbert nodded, putting his homework in his textbook to mark his place, slamming the book shut and following his lover to their bedroom for some much need rest.

* * *

"I-I don't know, Aleks." Valentin said as he sit at his brother's kitchen table. He and Gilbert had come over for a visit, mostly because Valentin wanted to talk with his brother about his conflicted feelings about Romania. Gilbert sit on the living room floor, playing with Konstantin, the little boy's laughter floating into the kitchen. Aleksander and Valentin sat at the table in the said room, cups of coffee and tea for Vali in front of them as Sofia flipped through a cookbook over at the counter near the sink. "Vali, you cant be afraid of Romania forever. It's your home. Besides, it was only those guys who thought the way they did. Everyone else in the Village is very grateful to our family. They respect us very much. No one else would dare hurt you the way those guys did. That, _and_ they're locked up some place in the south of the country. They wouldn't be able to get out. Besides, besides, they wouldn't know you were coming." Aleksander assured and shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

Valentin sighed, "But-" he began, only to be cut off by his brother, "No buts! But what? What could you possibly but? That's all. It's done. I'm going for Christmas and I'm taking Sofi and Kosta. You should come , bring Gil. I'm sure Mama and Papa want to see you again and want to meet your…lovely fiancé." Aleks said, cup paused at his lips as he tried to think of a word to describe Gilbert. It wasn't that he didn't like him so much as, he…he was a little out there. Valentin thought a moment. Maybe he brother was right. And his parents could very well be ghosts, Valentin believing deeply in that, and if so, he wanted to see them again. "Well….I _do _miss the people. They do need someone to look after them…" Vali said hesitantly. "That's the spirit!" the older brother said with a grin. Kosta's giggles were heard from the living room. Aleks leaned back in his chair. "You better not be tainting my son's mind." he said in a dead serious tone, looking directly at Gilbert. "Was? I'm not!" Gilbert defended, throwing his arms up in innocence.

Aleks moved back into his original position. "Damn." Gilbert whispered under his breath. "Damn!" Konstantin yelled happily. "Kosta!" Aleksander yelled from the kitchen at hearing his son curse. Konstantin giggled furiously, Gilbert trying to get him to stop. "You cant copy Uncle Gil anymore, kay? He'll get in trouble!" he whispered, looking at the archway, watching for the boy's father.

* * *

It was late at night as Valentin and Gilbert lay in bed, the blonde being held closely to the German, still awake as he intently studied his lover's chest for a few silent moments before speaking up. "Aleks says I should go with him to Romania." It was a quiet, unsure statement, Valentin not looking up to meet his love's eyes. "Oh?" Gil asked with closed eyes. Valentin nodded stiffly. "He says it'll help me get over my fear of it. He said that they cant get me anyways, and I do miss my home country. He's going there for Christmas and taking the family." Gilbert stroked the blonde's hair gently as he listened. "Do you want to go?" he asked, opening his eyes and moving a strand of blonde from his lover's face. "I..I do, but I'm still a little scared. I'd want you to come with me though, if I do." Gilbert smiled softly at this. "I'd love to go if you do. I think your brother is right. It would be good for you, to get over the fear that is."

Valentin smiled softly, thinking. "Well…I _would_ like to show you where I was born. Maybe, we could go. Stay for Christmas?" Gilbert nodded with small grin, "Sounds wunderbar." he kissed Valentin sweetly, the both snuggling into each other and falling asleep soon after.

* * *

The Romanian shook slightly in his seat on the plane. Even though Gilbert held his hand, he still felt uneasy. The only thing he had to distract him was his nephew Konstantin who popped up from his seat in between his parents behind Valentin to chat, only to be pulled back down again, and then reappear every ten minuets. No matter how many reassurances Valentin received, he was still uneasy about returning to the place that scarred him for life. But he figured both his brother and fiancé were right. Maybe returning could help him overcome this fear. He still wasn't too keen on the idea. "Vali, it'll be okay. I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise." Gilbert tried to comfort, squeezing his lover's hand gently. Valentin nodded. "Da. Thanks, Gil." he forced a small smile. He really didn't want to think about it as much as possible.

After boarding their second plane and finally landing Romania, Valentin gripped the steering wheel of the rental car as he followed his brother in his own. "Vali, everything is going to be okay. Try not to stress too much." Gilbert tried again, rubbing his lover's thigh gently. Valentin nodded, taking a deep breath, but didn't relax his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. It took a near eight hours to arrive at the village from the airport in Sibiu.

When they arrived in the village of _Trandafir Alb _(White Rose), everything was covered in a beautiful blanket of snow. The small homes that were lined side by side, small gaps wide enough for a child to pass through were, scattered like a child's toys on the floor, small shops and stalls, displays of winter food here and there, even a small deli with roasted pigs and beef hanging in its window, the village's citizens roaming about, stopping to gawk at the cars passing through, some smiling and waving when they realized who it was. The people truly did miss their care takers, the murder of two of them had devastated them, and Valentin's departure for years only worsened that. But now they were back and people were happy. The same could not be said for Valentin on the other hand.

The two cars pulled up to the castle after what seemed like forever to just get there. "Wow!~~" Konstantin squealed, bursting from the car to stare at the huge castle. _Alb_ _Castelul _(White Castle ). All of them gawked at the beauty of the stone built wonder. It was massive with its pointed maroon roofs and dark gray brick walls. There were many windows that were scattered neatly within the deep gray stone. A balcony here and there on the top third floor around the building. The lawn surrounding it spanned acres, a forest in the backyard, everything covered in snow.

Valentin got out silently, standing in the open door of the car, looking at the dormant castle with tears in his eyes. Gilbert was busy getting the luggage out of the trunk when he noticed Valentin on the brink of crying. "Va-" he began, but before he could finish, Valentin rushed back into the car slamming the door and locking himself inside. He dropped the luggage and rushed to the diver's side window. "Valentin!" his shouts muffled by the window. "Valentin! Open the door! What's wrong?" Valentin shook his head, blonde locks flailing around. "I cant!" he shouted back. "You can, just hit the button!" Gilbert directed, pointing downwards towards the button to unlock the door.

Again Valentin shook his head furiously, "No! I cant! I cant go in there!" he shouted again, pressing his hands to his eyes. Gilbert slumped, shouting something Vali couldn't hear to Aleksander, who appeared momentarily. He knocked on the glass, "Vali. Come out. Remember the train station? Vali, everything will be okay. You wanted to come back when you were young, here we are. Come out, and come inside. Neither me, nor Gilbert are going to let you stay in this car all night." Again the blonde shook his head. Both Aleksander and Gilbert groaned. Then, a little hand appeared behind the glass, a little finger tapping on it. Aleksander picked up the owner of that little hand. "Uncle Vali!" Konstantin wailed, "Come out! I want to play hide an seek in the big castle but I don't want to play if you wont! Please?" He begged, putting both hands on the window and pouting.

Valentin sighed, putting his own hand on one of his nephew's, the window separating them. He bit his lip and nodded. Hesitantly he unlocked the door and got out, Gilbert smiling and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry." Vali mumbled, hugging back. Konstantin cheered, "Yay! Can we go play now? The castle looks big! I bet there are a lot of good hiding spots!" he squealed. Valentin scoffed lightheartedly. "Da, we can go play." he said. "Yay!" Kosta threw his arms up, jumping out of his father's arms, "C'mon Mommy! We're going to play hide and seek! Daddy's it!" with that, the little boy burst into the house to find a hiding spot, only to run back out yelling, "There's people in there!" Valentin, who was still hugging onto Gilbert, gave his brother a look. "That's okay, Kosta! They work here! Go hide and Daddy will come find you!" Aleksander shouted back through cupped hands. Kosta nodded with a wide grin, running back inside.

"I called the servants before hand." Aleks told his brother with a wave of his hand. "Well, don't just stand there! Go hide!" he said, urging the others to go find a hiding place. Sofia and Gilbert laughed, Valentin just smiled. The German and Bulgarian woman headed inside to join the game, Valentin hesitant to follow. "Go on Vali. It's okay." Aleksander said with a smile. Vali nodded a small smile gracing his lips and he walked inside, a few servants coming out to bring out the luggage as Aleks began to count.

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I redid this chapter and I hope you guys like it a little better.

Side note: Please take the poll on my profile. I need to know what Gilbird's human name should be. That or you can tell me in a review. The choices are:

Still Gilbird (but that'd be weird if he were human)

Frederick/Fritz (after Old Fritz)

Or Gilbert (Jr.)

I REALLY need to know. So far I have two votes for Frederick (Fritz as a nickname) but it's very important for my next story, pleeeeease please tell me what you think. I MUST KNOW!

Side, side note: my computer is fucked up so I'll probably be updating slower. Sad.

Also, if anyone wants to do any fanart for this or Fear Holds You Back, that'd be awesome!


	3. Fear in the Dark

_**Author's Note:**_ So incase you missed it, I redid the second chapter, so you might want to take a peek at the before you read this chapter.

And also, it looks like _Frederick_/_Fritz_ is in the lead for name choices for a human Gilbird, according to the poll on my profile, polls I put up on my Facebook and RP Facebook pages, as well as my asking around. But I still want to hear everyone's opinions.

So anyways, On with the story!

* * *

"Oh! And this is the school I used attend." Valentin said, approaching his old school house. It was small but, but had at least one class room for each grade, a small gym/auditorium and main office. He was taking Gilbert around the small town, showing him everything he loved about his birthplace. He introduced his fiancé to just about everyone in town. Gilbert was actually surprised that there were so many people in such a small village. So here they stood, outside the only school in town, Valentin smiling faintly at the many memories he had of going there. "I wonder…" he mused quietly to himself and stepped inside the tiny school, Gilbert following behind.

Valentin wandered through the halls, twisting his head every which way, looking at everything. Gilbert did the same. The halls had no lockers but instead were covered in the younger students' drawings and artwork. The walls were old and the paint that showed was chipping. Compared to American schools, to most any other country's schools, this one was in very poor condition. But, the students seemed happy through the windows in the doors. "I know this place isn't much," Valentin sighed, stopping to look at a drawing on the wall, "But the children that attend, they're very happy. This village isn't a rich one as you can see." Valentin gestured with a sweep of his arm.

"This is a poor village, monetary wise, but they are very rich in happiness. The school only gets a small amount of money from the government. Just enough to get by that is. The children don't mind. They all get a chance to attend." The Romanian said with a soft smile. "I can tell. They all seem to be happy, despite the few resources they get." Gilbert said, glancing through a classroom window. Valentin gave a soft giggle. "Yes. We learned to be happy for the things we had and not to envy those more fortunate. I remember once every few months, all of the children would get to come over to the castle for a sleep over. We'd all play together, it was very much fun. It's how we learned to get along with each other. We're all very close here. Like a family." Vali mused, a soft smile gracing his lips as he remembered this, looking around the halls at the many pictures drawn by the young students.

"Well, this is it," Valentin shrugged, still looking around, "This is where I grew up." he said, his eyes finally landing on Gilbert. He walked back towards his lover, taking his hand and the two walked out of the old school, but not before Valentin stopped in the main office to say hello, the secretary squealing when she saw him. The Nicolae-Balakov family truly was loved by everyone.

* * *

Valentin sat in the castle's library, the fireplace blazing, deep within the story of a book from one of the shelves he pulled at random. Konstantin quietly doodling over at the large mahogany desk at the other side of the room, his uncle curled up in a plush, Victorian style arm chair near one of the shelves. "There you two are!" Aleksander said from the doorway. Well it was sort of like a doorway, a secret doorway as the actual door was a shelf that swung inwards into the library, looking like a part of the wall from the other side. "I've been looking for you. Should have known you were in Papa's library." He said, striding into the room. "Hm? Oh, da." Valentin said, still a little distant in the land of his book, looking up from the printed pages. "I was going to go find a Christmas tree-" the older brother began "I want to go!" Kosta squealed, jumping up from his seat, crayon rolling over the glossy top of the desk.

The little boy ran up to his father who picked him up. "Sofi and Gil were gonna come, you want to?" Aleksander asked his brother. Valentin shook his head. Gilbert entered the room, walking over you his fiancé. "Hey, we were gonna go pick out a tree, you want to come?" he asked. Again Valentin shook his head, "No, I was actually going to take a nap soon, once I get to a good stopping point in this book. The fire is making me a little sleepy." he said, looking up at Gilbert who had a hand on the back of the chair. "Well.." Gil began, looking away. Valentin chuckled, "Go." he knew Gilbert really wanted to go, but wasn't sure if he should just leave Vali alone. "Really?" he asked with a hopeful tone. Valentin nodded his head, "Da, go on. I'll be fine." he assured. Gilbert grinned, "Danke, mein liebe." He said, giving his love a quick kiss before heading out with the Balakov family.

* * *

It was half an hour before Valentin fell asleep with his book on his lap. He was too deep into his sleep to feel hands on him, to feel himself moving. Too deep into sleep to realize what was happening, to be afraid. To scream for help.

When Valentin woke up, he was in the dark. He tried to stretch, but found himself bound. He suddenly began to panic. He tried to wriggle free, feeling a chair underneath him, his arms tied behind him, his legs tied to the chair's, and his torso tied to the back of the chair. He moved, making the chair scrape against the floor. It was pitch black and his eyes refused to adjust to the infinite darkness. Just as he opened his mouth to scream, an odd smelling cloth was placed over it, covering his nose, and he soon passed out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Ahhh Shiiiiittt, now what? What happened? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially the ending. Um…Yea! I'd still like to hear what you think Gilbird's human name should be, either in a review or on my profile, choices are still

Gilbird

Frederick/Fritz

Gilbert (Jr.)

It's for my next story, so ja. Danke, und Guten Nacht!


	4. Go

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, well The Lemon Squisher just reported my Love of a Curse which ive now changed it to The Curse. Said it was against the guidelines. My ass.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and on with this story!

* * *

When Valentin woke up for the second time, he felt woozy, a huge migraine, battering his head relentlessly. "Nghhh…" he groaned, slowly lifting his head up. He was still tied to the chair, his butt numb from probable hours of sitting on it. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was in what looked like an abandoned apartment building, an old decrepit apartment, possibly what used to be a living room. Again he tried to struggle free of his bindings, only succeeding in chaffing his wrists in a most unpleasant way. "H-hello?" he called uncertainly. A breeze rolled in from holes in the wall, causing Valentin to shiver. "Hello?" he tried again. Fear and panic began to well up in Vali's chest. He tried to wriggle out of his confinement once more, stopping when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, how was your nap?" A deep voice asked in a sarcastic tone. The voice belonged to a pale man, not skinny, but by no means was he a bulky guy, his physic meeting perfectly in between. He had very short, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes and a scar running vertically from just under his right eye to the corner of his lips. He was probably about as tall as Gilbert, and probably in his late thirties. He wore an unzipped, gray jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and tennis shoes, some sort of chain around his neck, sneaking under his shirt. He leaned against a door-less door way, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle crossed over the other. Valentin knew who he was, he recognized those eyes. It was Fane Sala. The man who murdered his parents. Valentin began to hyperventilate, he was supposed to be in prison, for life! What was he doing here?

Fane smirked at the terrified expression of his captive. "Bet you never expected to see me again, huh?" he sneered. Valentin tried to get away, hopping the chair backwards. Fane only laughed, walking up to the Nicolae boy, gripping the back of the chair to stop his futile movements, his face inches from his captive's. "I suggest you don't do that. There are numerous weak spots in the floors, and I don't want you falling through." Fane smirked, pecking Valentin on the nose and standing up. "You…you're supposed to be in prison! How did you get out?" Valentin cried, fear evident in his voice.

The convict put his hands on his hips and paced the room. "Let's just say….I got out on good behavior." Valentin scoffed loudly. "Good behavior? How in the Fuck could you ever be let out?" Fane shook his head. "Such profanity, I never would have expected that from a Nicolae. You are aware of something called parole, correct?" Valentin scoffed again. This can be happening, it couldn't be happening. Why was this happening. "You know, people will be looking for me. My family, the villagers. You wont get away with this," he said, trying to reassure himself more than to threaten his captor.

"Yeah. I noticed that little ring on your finger. You finally getting married to that little German of yours?" Fane asked, again stooping to lean into Vali's face. "H-how did you know that?" he stuttered. Fane just smirked. "I've been dreaming of this day for _years. _You locked me up for doing the world a favor. I knew I should have killed you first, but now….now I'm glad I didn't, because now I get to have fun with you." he said. God, Vali didn't like the sound of that. His breath caught in his throat when he saw something shiny in Fane's hands.

* * *

With the help of a few servants, Aleks and Gilbert were able to bring in the massive tree. It truly was a beaute. They dragged it to the tall roofed living room, setting it upright in the stand. They both stepped back with their hands on their hips, please. "I'm going to go get Vali, I want him to see this." Gilbert said with a smile. He opened the secret door to the library, surprised to see Valentin wasn't in there. "Vali?" He said, looking around the room. Gilbert paused for a moment when he seen a piece of paper on the chair Valentin was sitting in before they left. Going to pick it up he heart stopped when he read the words.

_It's been so many years_

_But I only wanted to talk_

_To see his face streaked with tears_

_But I've taken him. He's mine now. Under key and lock_

_Or should I say, bound and gagged?_

_I bid you good luck! Have fun finding him, though I doubt you will_

_During the years, that little voice in the back of my head, it nagged and nagged_

_So, I'm going to kill him, it's the only way to get my fill._

_But I'll hold off on that, let's play a game_

_I'll give you two weeks and a clue a day_

_To see how long you can keep him alive, that's my aim_

_The race starts now. You better get going. Mmkay?_

Gilbert turned over the paper, seeing it was written on the back of Konstantin's crayon drawing. His hands shook and his body began to waver. Someone took him. His Valentin, some one took him. The bastards! He was going to find them and beat the shit out of them and kill them a thousand times over for touching his Valentin. No one was allowed to touch his Vali, no one. Gilbert ran back into the living room, the Balakov family turning their heads to see him. "Hey, where's Vali?" Aleksander asked, turning his body around fully to face Gilbert. The German shook, he couldn't speak. He only held out the paper, Aleksander took it questioningly, his face going pale as he read the words neatly scrawled on it.

"Hey! Is that my picture for Chicho Vali?" Kosta asked, jumping down from his mother's arms and running over to his father to try and look at the paper, failing. "Tatko? (Daddy?) What's wrong? Where's Chicho Vali?" Konstantin asked in a worried tone, his eyes tearing up when he wasn't given an answer. "Daddy!" the little boy started to huff, "Chicho Gil!" he turned his attention to Gilbert, "Where's Uncle Vali?" he asked again. Gilbert just clenched his jaw and shook his head. Aleksander swallowed hard, reading over the paper again and again, not wanting to believe it. "Uncle Vali!" Konstantin cried, running to the library then around the halls, throwing open doors when he didn't find him in the first play he looked, calling for his uncle.

"Konstantin!" Aleksander yelled, beckoning his son back to him. Kosta retuned with tears streaming down his face. "Kosta. Uncle Vali is gone right now." He tried to assure his son, kneeling down, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "He's playing a game right now. Sort of like Hide and seek. We need to find him. He's not in the castle, but we need your help to find him, okay? Can you do that?" Kosta nodded, hugging his father, only slightly relieved. Aleksander held his son, only wishing his reassurances were true.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter, stuff's goin on now, woo. So yep. Um…Oh! Fane is an OC so it's no one from Hetalia, just so you know, it's easier that way.

Thanks and Review!


	5. It Gets Under Your Skin

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, I know I say this a lot, but I love your guys' comments!

Also, I am trying to update quickly because I don't like when stories that I subscribe to take so long to update with new chapters and then I always forget what happened before hand. That's why I try to update quickly.

* * *

Gilbert sat on the couch in the large dark living room, glaring at the note the kidnapper left behind in his hands. He hadn't been able to sleep, but who would? The love of his life has been kidnapped and he was too wracked with worry and anger to sleep. To even _think_ about sleeping. He could only think of Valentin, could only worry if he was okay, if he was hurt….if he was still alive. He shook his head, _Nein, don't think like that, of course he's alive! He's alive and he's okay. I'm going to find him and when I do, I'm going to kill-nein, _murder_ who ever took him. _Gilbert thought to himself. He sighed, and leaned back in the couch, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes._ Valentin…_

"Hey." Gilbert turned his head towards the voice. It was Aleksander. He had a little bag of something, little doughnuts he could tell by the one the Bulgarian held in his hand as he chewed. "What are you doing awake?" he asked Gilbert, offering him to take one of the snacks from the bag and sitting down on the couch next to him when the German refused. Gilbert scoffed bitterly, "Why would you even ask that? My fiancé has been kidnapped, of course I'm not going to sleep. And what are we doing? We're just sitting here. They could be hurting him right now, and we're doing nothing." he said, spite in his voice as he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

Aleks was silent, setting the white bag on the coffee table. "You don't think I'm worried the fuck out of my mind for Valentin?" he asked in flat tone, twisting his head to look at the silent man he sat next to. Gilbert looked at Aleksander, irritated, "I don't see you losing sleep over it. I love Valentin more than anything-"

"And you don't think I don't?" Aleks interrupted him, shooting Gilbert a glare. "He's my little brother, I love him more than you ever could." Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me? Valentin is my heart, my life. There is no way you could ever possibly love him more than I do." Aleks scoffed, "Oh I'm so sure." he muttered under his breath. Gilbert shook his head and stood up, walking up the two steps from the living room to the large round foyer.

He took his jacket from the coat rack, slipping on and adjusting it to his comfort. "Where the hell are you going?" Aleksander asked, standing up from the couch but not making a move to follow Gilbert. "To find Valentin." was the only response he got. "And where are you going to look? Huh? This village isn't even half the size of Valley and most of it are residential homes. Valentin isn't here, that's for certain." Valentin's older brother stated. Gilbert turned around with a less than amused expression. "At least I'm doing something."

"_He's not here._ He could be anywhere at this point in time. Maybe he's not even in the country anymore, have you thought of that? If you think you can just march out there right now and find him like that, then you're wasting your time." Aleks said, stressing the beginning of his statement. "The way you talk Aleks, it makes me think you have something to do with this." Gilbert said, crossing his arms. Aleksander glared at the German, "Are you fucking serious? You have no idea what my brother has gone through, I wouldn't do something like this to him. Ever! He's my little fucking brother, I love him too much to ever even _think_ about thinking about hurting him like this!" he nearly shouted, "You're such a fucking moron, how Valentin loves you is beyond me. I still think he could do so much better."

Gilbert clenched his jaw again and marched up to Aleks, grabbing his pajama shirt collar and bringing his face close to his. "I know exactly what Valentin's been through, I've known for years. You think he could do better? I would die for Valentin. He means more to me than life itself. And I have no problem showing you that if I have to. You don't think I would trade places with him in a heartbeat? To take away every ounce of pain he's ever had to endure? So tell me now, you think he could do better?" he growled. Green eyes glared into red, "So. Much. Better." Gilbert brought his fist back, ready to strike when a soft, sleepy voice stopped him, "Daddy? Uncle Gil? What are you doing?" Konstantin asked, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist, his other hand down at his side, gripping a little blanket. Both men paused, turning their heads to look at the little boy. Gilbert dropped Aleks, looking away. "We were just talking, what are you doing up?" Aleksander asked in a soft tone. "I heard you yelling. Did Uncle Vali come home yet?" Kosta asked with squeaky yawn.

At the mention of his lover, Gilbert's chest tightened. "No, not yet. He's hiding, remember?" the boy's father said. "But, we're not supposed to play at night, 'specially not outside." the boy said. "Those are the rules so, how come he's not back yet?" Both men looked away from the boy, not sure how to answer. "Come on, Kosta, let's get you back to bed." Aleks said, going to take his boy's hand and lead him away. "But, how come he's not Daddy?' Konstantin asked again as his father lead him back up the stairs. Gilbert stayed in the same place for a few minuets before going to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Aleks asked from his spot on the stairs, a hand on the railing. "Where do you think?" Gilbert shot back, not turning to face him. "Bar." Aleks couldn't see the look of irritated disgust on Gilbert's face, but it was evident in his voice, "I'm going to go look for my lover. Unlike you, I feel the need to do something to find him." he said, opening and slamming the door. Aleks shot daggers at the door, cursing under his breath as he turned to go back up the stairs.

* * *

"So, little Vali, how are you faring?" Fane asked with a smirk, twirling a bloodied silver dagger in hand. Valentin sat, still tied up in the chair, his dark purple dress shirt unbuttoned to show off a now bleeding chest. Tears poured down Valentin's face as he sobbed from fear and pain, his head tilted downwards. "P-please…what do you want?" he begged through tears. "Me? Oh, nothing special really. I just want to play. I'm only keeping you for two weeks anyways." Fane said, looking more interested in the dagger in his hand. "A-and then you'll let me go?" Vali asked with a hopeful voice. Fane just laughed, "No! I'm going to kill you!" Valentin's eyes widened in fear. No, Gil would come a-and he would save him right? Right, Gilbert was probably on his way right now. Right?

*Fane touched the flat of the blade of the knife to the underside of Vali's chin, tilting the boy's head upwards to face him. "Don't look so sad, We'll get to play before I leave to go give your lovelies another clue to your whereabouts, and then we're going to have to move." he said, then turned the blade to the sharp edge and dragging the dagger towards himself, cutting the Romanian, not too deep, but deep enough to break the skin and bleed. Dark crimson liquid ran down Valentin's neck . Valentin squeaked at the pain, tears rolling down his cheeks, joining the blood. Fane smiled sadistically, moving the blade to just below Valentin's right eye.

"You know how I got my scar?" Fane asked almost innocently, indicating to the scar on his face. Valentin sniffled as he felt the blade dig into his skin. "I got it while I was locked up. There was a riot. Things got ugly. When I stabbed an inmate in the throat, he happened to swipe me, giving me this." he gestured to his face. "Hurt like hell. And, I just want to show you how I felt We'll be like twins!." with the last statement, Fane dragged the blade down Valentin's face. The blonde boy whimpered in pain, trying to pull his face away. "Doesn't feel that great does it?" Fane asked, his face close to his captive's. Valentin shook his head wildly. Fane stood up, looking at the bloodied boy.

The former convict growled in irritation at Valentin's sobbing. That's all he's done, is cry. Cry, cry and cry. "Shut up!" Fane wailed, backhanding Valentin hard. Blood from his cheek flew in all directions from the force of the hit. Valentin sniffled loudly the pain on either side of his face stinging harshly. " I said be quiet!" Fane demanded once more, slapping Valentin again. The sniffles stopped, there was only the sound of heavy breathing. "Good boy." he cooed, caressing the boy's face gently. Vali's hair hid his face, only tears escaping the shadow it created. "Now, be good, because Tati (Daddy) Fane will be right back~" Fane said with a playful smiled, stabbing the knife deep into Valentin's thigh, the boy howling in pain as Fane walked out of the room.

Tears fell in waterfalls down Valentin's cheeks mixing with blood. He let his head hang limp as he clenched his jaw, the pain in his leg unbearable. _Please. Please Gilbert. Save me._

_**Author's Note: **_My, my, my. You guy probably hate me now don't you? SpicyItalianRomano, islapmofos? I think you guys would hate me most. ^^ I'm so evil! SPIR maybe a little less, for obvious reasons. Well! Shit just got real, things between Aleks and Gilbert are turning to shit, and Kosta is till worried sick about his uncle. What will happen now? Stay tuned to Saving Valentin!

*Fane touched- That's where I stopped to go get me some ice cream and had to stand in the dark kitchen until my little cousin fell back asleep to actually scoop out my ice cream…with a plastic spoon….in the dark. I didn't even get to get that much. Meh! Eh, just wanted to tell you ^^ :Db

Now to steal a quote from Tobuscus (Toby Turner) (modified to match up with me not referring to a video):

"Bless your face, and if you sneezed or yelled angrily during this reading, may this story bless you. Peace off! Boop!

Dododododododo Subscribe!"


	6. No Matter What

_**Author's Note:**_ ^^ I love how this is going. I love all your reactions. Ist es wunderbar!

* * *

Fane hummed to a song on the radio as he drove to his next destination. He was going to some sort of fancy hotel about two towns over from the place he was at with Valentin before. Speaking of Valentin, the boy was currently unconscious, having been drugged and shoved into a suitcase in the trunk of the car.

* * *

Valentin groaned as he finally woke up, his neck stiff from being in a small suitcase for God knows how long. He looked around, seeing he was in a well furnished bedroom. When he tried to move his stiff joints, he soon realized he was handcuffed, both of his arms above his head, his hands handcuffed to the headboard of the bed he lay on. Valentin began to pant in fear as he tried to wriggle free, failing. He went limp on the bed, as limp as he could go, tears rolling down the sides of his face. _Gilbert, where are you?_ His thoughts pleaded. Valentin jumped when the bedroom door burst open with a loud slam. In strolled Fane, an evil smirk on his face. "Alo, Vali. How did you sleep?" he asked casually, setting a large bottle of some sort of alcohol on the dresser near the door way.

"P-please," Valentin begged with tears in his voice as well as in his eyes, "please, let me go.." he cried. Fane tsked and shook his head. "I-I wont tell anyone. Just please, let me go" Valentin pleaded again, wiggling in the bed and wrinkling the sheet. He whimpered loudly when he felt pain shoot up the leg Fane stabbed when he moved it. "I cant do that, Nicolae. You're my little toy for now. I'm not letting you go. Ever." Fane said, walking up to the side of the bed Valentin was chained to, with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. "I know everything about you Nicolae. So that means, I know you're lying. You see while I spent the majority of my life in jail, I managed to make good with some of the guards who hooked me up with your information." He said, staring intently at the boy.

"I know you were bullied in school when you moved to America. I know you worked at your brother's night club. I know your dog died when you were 17 and due to depression when your little cat died, you buried them next to each other in your brother's backyard." Fane recounted smirking mischievously as he went deeper into Valentin's personal life, "I know you lost your virginity at 16 to your little German. I know you two have fucked 293 times since you've been together. I know that when you aren't too in the mood when he is, you suck him off." Valentin shook his head wildly, sobbing as he tried to cover his face with his arms as best he could "Stop. Enough, please!" he cried, embarrassed.

Fane gripped Valentin's jaw harshly, stopping his movements. "Knock it off." he said through his teeth. "I just might want to give that mouth of yours a try later on." he said with an evil grin, Valentin's eyes widening with terror. He then let go roughly and stepped back, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. With a smirk he flicked it on, lighting a nearby candle. As silence filled the room, Fane gagged his captive and unbuttoned Valentin's blood stained shirt, then picked up a dull metal butter knife, running it over the flame a few time, grinning evilly at the fearful boy chained to the bed. Valentin's eyes widened in terror, his heart rate picking up speed rapidly as he watched his captor's movements. Deeming the knife ready, Fane pulled the knife from the flame. With an evil grin, Fane pressed the dull knife into Valentin's flesh, the boy emitting a deep throated scream, muffled by the gag in his mouth. Tears poured from Valentin's eyes as Fane repeated the process, cutting him as he burned him.

* * *

Gilbert groggily walked up the large driveway/walkway up to the castle, his hands in his pockets, a depressed, sullen, sunken look on his tired face. Nearing the door, he seen what looked like some sort of paper on it. He ran up to the door, yanking the paper away and reading it. It was only a few lines, an address. Gilbert slammed the front door open, searching for the keys to any car. "Gilbert!" Aleksander yelled when he saw he future brother-in-law. Gilbert didn't answer, yanking a set of keys from a peg near the door way and heading back outside. He pushed the button to unlock the car the keys belonged to, heading towards the one that beeped in response. He hopped in the car, wasting no time in starting it and speeding out of the long driveway and towards the address on the paper.

Gilbert drove for what seemed like hours, only seeing country and a road sign posted here and there. He followed the signs, eventually making it to the town on the note. Gilbert had to stop at a gas station to refuel the empty car. As he stood outside, he stared at the note. Biting his nails, he read the note over and over again. He went inside to pay, asking the attendant there where the address was. As soon as he was given the direction his all but ran out of the gas station, speeding off in the direction of an old abandoned apartment complex.

He arrived at the complex within half an hour. The note didn't give the room number so he spent what felt like an agonizing eternity searching. For what, he didn't know. Gilbert shook with rage and fear as he kicked open each door. He searched, calling out Valentin's name in the hopes of finding him, of saving him before it was too late. "Valentin!" he yelled, getting no response.

Gilbert leaned against a wall, panting. He had been running around the buildings, searching for his lover with no luck. Tears pricked at the corners of red eyes as they looked almost hopeless. "Valentin. Where are you?" He asked no one in a whisper. He pushed himself up, he had to keep going. He had to find Valentin no matter what. No matter what. Gilbert ran up the stairs to the next floor of the building he was in. There were only three doors, each marked with something that looked like blood. The thought of it being Valentin's blood made Gilbert's heart sting and his stomach churn.

The door on the left said "Cold" clumsily written with the blood. The door in the middle had smeared hand prints on it, as if someone were being dragged from it as they tried to hold on for dear life saying "Warmer". And the third had "Maybe" painted on it. Gilbert looked down at the note, turning it over there were more words, "You can choose only one, for two will kill you." The German swallowed hard. Which one would it be. He had to stay alive to save Valentin. So which one. Which Gott verdammt one!? He eyed the two that said "Warmer" and "Maybe" for a few moments before finally making his decision. He burst through the door marked, "Cold" and ran into the room. He quickly scanned the disintegrating apartment, eyes landing on a chair, ropes dangling from it and a puddle of blood under one of the legs.

Gilbert's heart dropped when he saw this. Suddenly he couldn't breath as he slowly approached the chair. His jaw clenched, his mind reeling with many different scenarios. All resulting his Vali being hurt or wounded in unspeakable ways. He shook his head, looking around the desolate room again. When he seen another note, he raced to it. It was pinned to the far wall, opposite the front door, with a bloodied silver dagger. Again, the sight of the blood made Gilbert's heart sting with worry because he knew it was Valentin's. He yanked out the dagger and read the note.

_Glad to see to didn't fall for my trick. If you did, then it would be as much fun torturing your little Vali~._

_Well, he's not safe or sound, the little fuck wont keep quiet, what with his constant screaming and crying. _

_You'll get to talk to him soon though. Maybe._

_So here's your clue:_

_We're in the neighboring city, if you can guess the one._

_We're in a place many frequent._

_I'll give you a ring, I want to see how you've done._

_I'll let you hear him, as a sequent._

As soon as Gilbert finished the last sentence, his cell phone rang. Quickly, he answered it, "Hello?" he asked in a rushed tone. "G-Gilbert?" It was Valentin. It was Valentin! "Valentin!" Gil cried, relieved to finally hear from his fiancé. "Valentin where are you?" he asked. "I-I don't know! Please Gilbert, help me please you have to come save me!" the terror and tears in Valentin's voice broke Gilbert's heart. "I'm trying to Vali, liebe, I'm trying, I promise I wi-" he was cut off by Valentin's screams. Gilbert stopped breathing as he heard his lover scream in pain a few more times before the line cut out. He shook, stood frozen in place, Valentin's screams ringing in his head. He suddenly felt dizzy, finding it hard to breath. That bastard hurt Vali. He made him scream in pain, in fear. Gilbert growled angrily storming out of the old building and back to his car, slamming the door and speeding off to the next town. The note said they're in the next town over. Easy right? Wrong. There were five more towns surrounding the one he was in right now, it would take weeks to thoroughly search every one. But he drove. Drove and didn't stop driving. He was going to look for Valentin, and he was going to find him, no matter what.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, so hoped you liked that little tid bit. My ass hurts from sitting for so long writing this. I am going to be starting school soon. The 21st, so my updates will be much much much much much slower than usual. Damn it. But! I shall keep updating as quickly as possible for now. Love you guys! See ya next time!


	7. So Close

_**Author's Note: **_Hey! I went to my school orientation today. Super excited to go back, but very sad that I will have to update later. I am sorry to inform that it will take most likely days for me to update after the 21st. It pains me to do o, but there is nothing that can be done, forgive me.

P.S. I passed my driver's test! Yay! Only after the third time of trying. Yay! ^^ I'm happy about that. I also burned my foot on my dad's motorcycle! Yay! *sarcasm*

_italics are what happened earlier/in the past_

* * *

Gilbert sat in his car on the shoulder of the road, his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't get Valentin's screams out of his head. The way he begged. It broke his heart, shattered it into millions of tiny shards. What was he going to do? He would never be able to find him in time if he went through every town surrounding this one. Gott fucking dammit! He had to save Valentin, but how? Gilbert slammed his hands on the steering wheel, growling.

"Hello?" Gilbert answered his cell phone angrily. "Where the hell are you?" Aleksander asked from the other end. "I don't fucking know. Who ever took Valentin left a note on the front door, an address. When I got to the place it said, there was another note. They said that they were in the next town over." Gil replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. "Where?!" Aleks asked frantically. "I don't know. There are five other towns around the one the note was in. There's no way of knowing. It could take weeks to comb through each one, and by then, Valentin would be dead." The German explained.

"Fuck." Aleks hissed with a sigh. "I….I got a phone call while I was there. It was Valentin." Gilbert stuttered quietly. "Valentin?" the Bulgarian asked hopefully. "Ja. It wasn't good," Gil started to tear up, his voice shaking, "they hurt him. They hurt him, I heard him scream. I couldn't do anything. Nothing. Valentin's in pain, and I cant do a Damn thing about it!" he shouted the ending of his statement as he tried to hold back tears. Gilbert clenched the phone in his hands, the plastic stressing. He felt so useless. Again, Gilbert rest his head on the steering wheel with a thud and a sigh. "I will find him, Aleks. No matter what, I will fucking find him." He swore, not only to himself, but to Aleksander and Valentin and everyone. He _would_ find Valentin, even if it killed him.

* * *

It was dark, around 2:30 in the morning, Fane sleeping soundly in the bed next to Valentin who was still handcuffed to the bed, arms above his head, shirt still unbuttoned. The burns still stung unbearably, the faint throbbing burning never subsiding. Valentin cried silent tears, trying he hardest to keep quiet for fear of waking up Fane. His whole body hurt, his head hurt, his heart hurt. His throat was sore from all the muffled screaming. He didn't know how long he was going to last. So much did he just want to give up, to plead Fane to just kill him. That man would taunt him, taunt him about how he killed his parents, and what he was going to do to Gilbert once he finally caught up with them. That tore Valentin apart. He wouldn't be able to take it if this man did anything to Gilbert. He would do anything to keep that from happening.

"_Oh boy~ When you make that face, it reminds me of your mommy right after I killed your Tati." Fane mocked as he held Valentin's now uncuffed hand in his, his other braced against the blonde's elbow. There was no time for Valentin to beg when Fane pushed against the wrong side of his elbow, bending it the wrong way. Valentin let out a gagged scream of pain. Over and over again, Valentin screamed as Fane watched his captive cry out, a smirk of satisfaction on his face._

_Fane cuffed Valentin again the way he was before, the boy again crying out in pain as his now broken arm was roughly moved about. "You scream like your mother." Fane retorted distastefully, clicking the cuffs back into place. "You should know how she screams right? I do. Your Tati too." he mocked, an evil grin on his lips. "I know how they scream, and I know how they bleed. You're not too different from them, but I suppose that's expected. You _are_ a Nicolae after all. I wonder if your bother is the same way…but then again, he's a Balakov, not as fun to play with as you." Fane sneered._

_Valentin shook his head rapidly. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear about the murder of his parents as if it was gossip. To hear about his brother being talked about like that. "You know.." Fane trailed off, looking at Valentin from the corner of his eye. "I have been thinking. About your Gilbert." Valentin's heart stopped. No. "Leave Gilbert out of this! He has nothing to do with this, please! You can torture me and you can even kill me now, just please, don't hurt Gilbert!" Vali sobbed, looking at his captor, pleading. "No, no, I've finally decided what I'm going to do. Yes. Oh~ and believe me, you wont like it one bit, but, I sure as hell will."_

What could he do? He couldn't fight back, not only was Fane stronger than he was, but he was constantly bound, and by this point he was too injured to do much. Valentin bit back a sob, biting his bottom lip as tears poured down the side of his face, carrying his screams of emotional and physical agony. Thoughts, memories, of his life with Gilbert since leaving for America years ago flooded Valentin's mind; he could see them as if it were a film before his eyes. His heart ached for those simple times, for things to be the way they should, with him back at the castle, wrapped in Gilbert's arms as the slept in their bed. He couldn't even feel his own arms anymore, his hands cold from lack of proper circulation.

Then it clicked in his mind. How in the fuck did he not think of it earlier?! Valentin closed his eyes and moved his index finger on the arm that wasn't broken. He lightly flick his finger in the air in a sideways motion slowly, hearing the soft clicks of the cuffs come undone with each flick. He stopped when Fane stirred in his sleep next to him. When he didn't move again, Valentin continued, watching Fane for any sings of him waking up and seeing what he was attempting. Finally, he was able to free himself of his chains. Valentin got off the bed as quietly and quickly as he could. Slowly, he made his way out of the bedroom, and towards the door.

Just as he reached for the handle, almost touching it, a hand was clasped over his mouth and something sharp against his throat. "And where do you think you're going? Hmm?" Fane hissed in a dangerous whisper, pressing the sharp object to Valentin's bloodstained neck. Valentin squeaked and sobbed in fear, trying to pry the hand away from his face when he felt the sharp object slide over his neck, feeling blood drip down. Valentin's eyes widened. This couldn't be it. It couldn't end like this, not when he was so close. Could it?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry this was so late, I've been busy getting ready for school. And my phone is turning to shit, so I'm also trying to deal with that. I started working on this yesterday, but it was late when I got home from my school orientation, so I didn't get much time. I'm supposed to go to bed at 10:30pm to get used to waking up early and going to bed early for school next week. Its 12:18 am. I'm doing this for you. Because I love you. Have fun with this chapter!


	8. The Countdown

_**Author's Note: **_I'm back bitches! No, I'm just joking, you're not bitches. But I got a new computer so now I'm back! Yay! I'm soooooo sorry that I took so long. I get like only $20 every two weeks for allowance and I had to busy season 4 of Hetalia, so my sister and I had to pull out funds, and it still took some time so, forgive me. But I'm back! And I'm ready to roll! * I am so not into my usual schedule of writing anymore T.T*

* * *

When Valentin woke up, his throat hurt like hell and his arm throbbed with a burning sensation. He cracked open his stinging, bloodshot eyes to see that he was in…a… warehouse? Valentin was propped up against a large wooden crate, his broken arm limp next to him and a rough, dirty cloth was tied around his throat. He could feel how hard it had become from the dried blood that poured from his throat the night before. Vali tried to groan in throbbing pain, but no sound came out. Only a sore burning radiating from the cut skin around his neck. "Bună dimineața (Good Morning), Nicolae." A voice said a few feet away. Valentin slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice. Of course it was Fane. The mad man behind all this sat on a crate above him somewhere off to the side, fiddling with a blood stained knife.

"Wh-where are we now, you sadistic bastard?" Valentin asked in a quiet and hoarse voice. Fane drew back his hand, throwing his knife in Valentin's direction. The Romanian boy sat frozen in fear as he watched the knife flip end over end, his eyes going cross eyed as he looked up at the knife that had impaled itself a mere inch above his head. "An old, abandoned warehouse in a town near Bucharest. I'm done leaving hints for your kraut fiancé. He's taking too long. So," Fane jumped down from his perch and walked towards Valentin who still sit on the floor, "I've decided, we're going to play a new game." He said, gripping Vali's face in his hand.

* * *

Gilbert drove down the road like a maniac, swerving in and out of traffic, his grip on the wheel white knuckled. He didn't know where to go but he knew he had to go…go somewhere, to one of the towns. By this point, Gilbert was running purely on will power. He had gone three days without sleep, without eating. He just didn't care. He wasn't going to do anything until he found Valentin alive. Until he held him in his arms again. And when he did, he was never going to let go. Never again, he was going to- _"__You used to get it in your fishnets, but now you only get it in your night dr-" _The German's phone rang before he snatched it from the passenger's seat and answered it in a rushed and angry tone.

"Hallo?" He continued to speed through traffic, giving up on using his turn signals and opting to just swerve in and out of lanes like a mad man. "You are so slow." Gilbert growled at the voice on the other end. It was Fane. "Well, turns out that I can't take Nicolae any longer. That little shit was trying to escape. So I've decided that we're going to play another game. Im going to text you the address of where we are and then we'll play~ And you better get here fast, because I _will not _tolerate this little shit any longer." And with that, Fane hung up abruptly. Gilbert almost crashed his car as he stopped paying attention. He quickly swerved his car, avoiding a honking truck coming towards him. The German's phone buzzed. It was a text from Fane; the address of the last destination. Of where Valentin was.

* * *

Valentin opened his eyes, only to realize that he was engulfed in darkness. He had become so used to the dark by now, it didn't bother him. What _did_ bother him, however, was that fact that his hands were tied together, he was gagged, and he was in a cramped, curled up position. As he tried to stretch his legs, he felt a wooden wall closing in on him. He pushed against it with his feet, a wooden wall against his back. Valentin felt all around him. Wooden walls everywhere. He was encased in a crate.

* * *

Finally, Gilbert arrived at the old warehouse. He wasted no time in jumping out of his car and rushing into the decrepit old building, the smell of mildew and rotting wood hitting him like a train. "Gah!" He coughed and gagged at the scent, holding his shirt over his nose. "Welcome~" Fane cooed into Gilbert's ear, making the other jump. Gilbert spun around, swinging his fist, aiming for Fane's nose. Used to this during his time in prison, Fane easily dodged Gilbert's swing and pinned him to the wall with a hand around his throat. "Careful now~ Don't want to lose the game before it begins now do you?" Gilbert growled, shoving the insane Romanian off of him.

"Where the fuck is Valentin!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the rusting walls. "He's here~. You just have to find him. Do you want to play?" Fane asked, his hands clasped behind his back as he rolled on the balls of his feet like a child. Again, Gilbert growled. "Where is my fiancé!? Where is Valentin!?" Fane shook his head, wagging his finger. "Ah, ah, ah…Do you. Want. To play? Yes. Or no?" The madman recited with an insane looking smirk. "Yes! Yes, I want to play!" Gilbert gave in. He was willing to do anything to save Valentin. "Minunat! (Wonderful!)" Fane clapped happily. "Now," his demeanor suddenly changed from playful to deadly in 0.2 seconds flat. "The blonde little shit is somewhere in one of these crates.." Fane gestured to the hundreds of crates behind him, "you have exactly thirty minutes to find him. If you don't…well...you don't really want to know. So, are you ready?"

Gilbert's heart pounded, he was so close to Valentin. So close, and he was going to find him. He was going to find him and save him and take him home and never let him go. "I'm ready." The German said

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Gilbert wasn't even half way through the crates. As he passed them he would hear thumps, opening the boxes feverishly only to find out that it was one toy or another moving around and taking away his precious time. Twenty-five minutes later and Gilbert was panicking. He couldn't find Valentin and he was terrified of what was going to happen. Towards the back of the warehouse, he stopped, bending over to catch his breath. He stopped breathing completely when he heard whining coming from a small box next to him. He was about to shake it off as another toy used to trick him, when the box started to move.

Gilbert tried to shove the tower of boxes above it off, but they were too heavy as he pushed, Fane counted down the seconds he had left. "30, 29, 28…" Gilbert shoved at the crates as hard as he could. "15, 14, 13…" the crates toppled over, leaving the smallest one on the floor, the one where the sounds came from. The top was nailed closed. "9,8,7.." Gilbert pulled at the lid, the nails loosening, only slightly. "4,3,2.."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ :3 I finally comeback and I leave you with this shit! OOOHHHH RIIIIIGGHHTT! CLIFFHANGER~! Hope you guise enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will stick with me now that I'm back! I love you all!

~Lille


	9. Game Over

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I wanted to thank you guys for all your comments, Francey-Pant(ies), Ich liebe dich :3. Also, since I have become weighted down with a shit ton of homework since starting school, I no longer have time to write during the week and have to resort to writing on the weekends. FORGIVE ME! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND, bitte? QAQ.

* * *

. "30, 29, 28…" Gilbert shoved at the crates as hard as he could. "15, 14, 13…" the crates toppled over, leaving the smallest one on the floor, the one where the sounds came from. The top was nailed closed. "9,8,7.." Gilbert pulled at the lid, the nails loosening, only slightly. "4,3,2.."

The crates toppled over and the top of the bottom box flew up, a foot shooting out. Gilbert flew backwards with a sudden shock. Rushing up to the now open crate, Gilbert peered inside, relieved and horrified at the same time. "Valentin!" He screamed, leaning into the box. "Mm-mmn!" came the muffled reply, terrified red eyes filled with relief, surrounded by a blood-crusted face.

Gilbert's heart broke at the sight of his lover bound and gagged and bloodied; absolutely terrified. He reached into the crate and pulled Valentin up, cradling him in his arms, tears stinging his eyes as he held his lover close. Valentin yelped in pain when Gilbert hugged him tightly. His broken arm, burns and scrapes shooting pain throughout his body. Gilbert stopped and pulled Valentin away, taking a good look at him. The Romanian boy was so broken, memories of their school days flooding the silver haired man's head. The bullying, the internal torture, all of it multiplied by fifty-seven was slathered onto the blonde now.

Valentin sobbed with happiness. He finally came. Gilbert was finally here and everything was going to be okay now. They could go home and, and everything would go back to normal.

Gilbert removed the gag and the ropes binding Valentin's hands. "Gilbert!" Valentin screamed as loud as he could with his painfully sore throat. "Vali! Mein Gott, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner!" Gilbert cried, holding Valentin's blood-streaked face in his pale hands. "Well, looks like you win." Valentin's eyes widened as he looked up, the sound of a gun-shot echoing throughout the whole warehouse. Gilbert's eyes widened as his Prussian Blue winter jacket slowly became drenched with blood.

Fane had shot him in the left of his back. Valentin screamed and began to sob, holding Gilbert up. Now, Gilbert was beyond pissed. He turned his head, only to be met with the barrel of a gun. Valentin cried in his box. Fane cocked the black pistol in his hand again, "Congratulations, this was fun, but I'm afraid, I'm going to have to bring this game to a close."

The German glared at Fane with the most intense annoyance and hatred a man could muster up. "So now you're just going to shoot us? After all this effort, you're just going to shoot us?" he choked out, the pain from the gun shot radiating throughout his entire body. Fane made a noise that sounded like a giggle. "Well, if I let you go, you'll tell on me. Now, I just can't do that with a clear mind." Gilbert growled. This guy was getting on his last nerve. He kidnapped his fiancé, tortured him, made him drive around the entire country to find pieces of papers, and now that he's finally found his lover, this physco is just going to kill him? No. Oh~ no. Hell. No. Gilbert wrenched the gun out of the other's hand,. "No .Oh, no, no ,no. You're out of your mind." The German said, pointing the gun at his assailant, the pain in his back disappearing as adrenalin set in. "I'm **not** letting you do this."

Fane growled and was about to charge Gilbert when the irritated albino moved his hand down, shooting Fane in the knee cap. The Romanian went down with a howl of pain, gripping his knee. Gilbert marched up to him, again aiming the gun at the other knee and pulled the trigger. He threw the gun some distance away and walked back to Valentin, who cowered in the wooden box. "Come on, Vali." Gil said calmly reaching out his arms, picking him up bridal-style and carried him out of the old warehouse, leaving Fane moaning in pain and bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Valentin awoke to the sound of a heart monitor's beeps. At first his vision was blurry, but it slowly came into focus. For the first time in over week, Valentin was happy to awake in his new surroundings. He was in a hospital. A nice, safe, clean hospital. He sighed in relief and lifted his arm to feel the bandages on his face and neck, looking at the cast on his left arm. There was already a signature on it, a heart drawn in purple sharpie and the phrase "Ich liebe dich" and Gilbert's messy signature under it. Valentin smiled and traced it lightly with his fingertips. Then it hit him. Where was Gilbert? Was he okay? Is he even still alive?

Valentin shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that, of course he was alive. He was alive and he was okay. Right? A nurse walked in, checking his IV bag and other vital medical necessities. Being in a hospital made him think of Gilbert, so he prompted to ask the nurse about his fiancé. "Uhm, Miss?" He asked shyly. The nurse looked at him a moment before answering. "Yes?"

"Uhm, could you tell me how Gilbert Beilschmidt is doing? He was the one I came in with." Valentin guessed the last part. He had blacked out about halfway to the hospital. "Oh, him, yes I remember. I'm not sure how he is exactly; he hasn't woken up from his surgery as far as I'm aware of." Valentin's heart clenched. What? "S-surgery?" he asked hesitantly. The nurse nodded. "Yes. He had a near fatal gunshot wound. The bullet had pierced his lung from the back and he had substantial amount of blood loss." Valentin tried to swallow, but couldn't, a lump in his throat. "B-but, he survived right?" He asked almost frantically. The nurse sighed, "We won't know if he's completely survived the surgery until he wakes up. I'm sorry for the lack of information, Mr. Nicolae."

Valentin flopped back onto his pillows, closing his eyes to suppress his tears. "Could... could you tell me when he wakes up?" The nurse nodded, but realized he couldn't see her she vocalized her answer, "I will." The blonde sighed and put his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. Tears slipped down the side of his face, the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor in the background.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Nightmare Alive

_**Author's Note: **_Hay! Sorry for such slow updates, my schedule is shit. Forgive me!

* * *

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." _ Valentin stared listlessly at the ceiling of his hospital room, his tears of worry causing his bandages to peel away from his face and stinging his cut. "Gil…" he choked out quietly. "Vali?" Valentin looked over towards the door, seeing his brother. "Valentin!" Aleksander rushed over to the side of Valentin's bed, gripping the rail. "Oh, Бог (God)! Valentin! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!" The Bulgarian rest his head on the rail as if in relief.

"Uncle Vali!" Konstantin rushed into the room with his arms out. Aleksander stood back up and picked up his son, whipping the tears out of his own green eyes. "Uncle Vali! I found you!" Kosta squealed gleefully. Valentin showed no emotion throughout the whole visit. Konstantin continuously tried to get his Uncle's attention, talking about nothing and waving his tiny arms with tiny hands in the Romanian's stoic, unblinking face.

"Aleksander…" Valentin spoke up " The Bulgarian jumped up from his seat next to his injured brother and gripped the railing once more. "Yes brother?" Valentin didn't look at Aleks as he spoke. "Yes brother? What is it?" Aleksander asked almost desperately. "Kosta...will you take him out? I don't want him to hear." Aleks hesitated a moment before doing as told. He asked his wife to take their son out of the room.

Konstantin looked absolutely devastated His expression was one of as if his father had just said "Son, i ran over your dog." The little boy stuttered "B-But...Daddy, i want to talk to Uncle Vali..."

"You will, Kosta. Uncle Vali and I just have to talk first." Aleksander tried reassuring his son. Konstantin trudged out of the room, his mother practically dragging her reluctant son behind her. "What is it Valentin?" Aleksader asked when he heard the door click closed. For the first time since his brother came to see him two hours ago, Valentin looked at the Bulgarian. "Who did this to you, Vali? What did they do to you?" Aleksander asked frantically, inching closer to his brother. "Aleksander. There are somethings you need to know. And somethings that...that I am not really ready to divulge just yet... But...Gilbert..." Aleks swallowed hard as he remembered the argument he had with the German the last time he had seen him. He had tried calling his brother's fiancé during the duration he was out looking for the lost Romanian, with no answer.

Valentin choked on his worried tears, trying his hardest to keep himself calm. "What about Gilbert?" Aleksander asked, reaching for his brother's hand and squeezing it gently. "Gil... was shot. In the back. I asked the nurse about him, but he was in surgery then and they didn't know if he would survive. Th-the bullet was lodged in his lung and he had extensive bleeding... Aleksander...I'm scared that he won't survive. I don't want him to die...I don't want him to die..." By this point, Valentin had started to sob, the thought's of his lover dying because he tried to save him, sending him over the edge.

"This was all my fault! I knew i shouldn't have come, I told you he would come back for me! I told you he would and he did! You didn't believe me Aleks, you said that he was locked away, that they all were, but no...no, he got out and he came straight after me! And he tried to kill Gilbert..." Valentin shouted, his tears coming at full force now. "Who? Who got out Vali? Who came after you?" Aleks shot questions at his little brother, frantic for answers. "It was Sala... He promised he'd come back to finish me off, and he did! But he didn't want to kill me quickly, no, he tortured me and made it a game. He's a sick twisted bastard and he might've killed Gilbert!"

Aleksander swallowed hard. Fane Sala? He was out of prison? But that's impossible! But that gives so much clarity to what happened to Valentin... "Vali...what happened to him? To Sala?" he asked, fearful that that man would come back to try and harm his family once again. "Gilbert shot out his knees so he couldn't follow us. He left him there to bleed. It's what he deserves." The blond replied with little emotion.

* * *

Valentin lay awake in his hospital bed. He could hear the doctors and nurses outside, cars passing by, and the sound of his own heart monitor beeping incessantly He couldn't get Gilbert out of his head, he was too worried about him. With a sigh, the Romanian closed his eyes and tried to focus on the monotonous beeps of his heart monitor. "Well, Salut, new room mate." A hideously familiar voice yawned from the bed next to Valentin. The boy's red eyes shot open and his head swung to the left to see who had spoken. Those eyes widened in horror and fear as he realized who it was.

Fane waved jollily from his bed a few feet away. "I would say it's good to see you're doing well, but, that would be a lie." He smirked. Valentin's heart raced and he suddenly felt he couldn't breath, the heart monitor going a million miles a minuet.

Doctors rushed in and nurses tried to shake the Romanian awake. Valentin's eyes shot open and he inhaled air in gulps. Doctors and nurses asked him questions he couldn't hear as he regulated his breathing. Valentin looked over to his left, to the bed where...where it lay empty? The bed next to his sit perfectly made and completely empty.

It was only a dream. No, a nightmare. Vali swept a hand over his forehead as the doctors began to leave, only one nurse remaining "Are you alright, Mr. Nicolae?" It was the nurse from before. Her name was Ruxandra. Valentin nodded and swallowed. "You're fiancé survived the surgery, but he's been put in the extensive care unit. We're watching his vital signs carefully but there's still a chance... that he doesn't make it." she said with sorrow in her voice, trying her hardest to avoid the patient's eyes.

Valentin soaked up the news. Gilbert was alive and that was all Valenin could focus on. "Can...can i see him?" he asked with a hint of hope. "It's best you didn't" Ruxandra answered. "But, I can definitely keep you informed until you can." she offered. Valentin looked up with the slightest of thankful smiles, "Mulțumesc.. (thank you)" Ruxandra nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Valentin woke up to the feeling of someone lightly touching his cheek the next morning. When he opened his eyes he was more than surprised to see Gilbert, of all people, sitting in a chair next to his bed and stroking his cheek lightly, lovingly. "Gil..." Vali spoke quietly, a smile spreading on his face. "Guten Morgen mein liebe." Gilbert replied with a smile, not bothering to stop his ministrations. "I missed you." Vali said with a smile. "I missed you too." Gil replied leaning over and kissing his love gently.

That kiss was as sweet as the first, and just as meaningful. When the kiss broke, the couple only smiled at each other. Finally, the nightmare was over...

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Just FYI this is NOT the last chapter. I am so sorry with the late update! Now even my weekends have become extremly busy. FML, no don't, I'm actually very happy where I am :3 anyways, this story should be ending soon, which would then give me a chance to start my new story! Yay! It's one of the some(?) I am (would very much like to be) collaborating with my good friend **Deutschamerikaner**! I say that because i will be using one of his characters in it and i thought he deserved a shout out:3

Ok! Danke for reading and still sticking with me mah loverlies! The next chapter to **Saving Valentin** will be coming soon(?)! (I thank God for Google Chrome and it's correct-y red lines!)


	11. I Do

Later that afternoon, the police came to question the couple. Valentin, still mostly in shock, refused to speak. He didn't want Fane to be found. He didn't want to know if he was dead or alive. To Valentin, it was over and he didn't want to remember it, hear about it, or think about it. It was done and that was it.

Gilbert, on the other hand, offered to answer all the questions he could, afraid that if he let them question the blonde, then the lone string holding his trembling sanity might snap. Valentin was already traumatized, and Gilbert didn't was his fiancé to have to relive it all. So he stepped outside Valentin's room and answered the questions he could.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Beilschmidt. We'll start looking for Sala as soon as possible." The taller of the two officers said as he put his notebook away. Gilbert shook his head and put a hand out as if to stop him. "Nein, don't. It would be best for everyone, especially Valentin, if you just left it alone. Believe me when I say, that if I ever see that bastard again, I will not hesitate to kill him." The officers glanced at each other unsure before the shorter spoke up, "Sir, with all due respect to your...uh, fiancé, justice must be done. We have to find the man who did this and put him away forever."

Gilbert again shook his head, "Nein! Damnit, don't. I told you where I left him. There's nowhere he can go, especially with shot out knees. And if there is, then you can check the hospitals in that area. I already checked this one and he's not here. If you are going to go after him, then please, don't bring Valentin back into this. We'll be leaving the country soon after Christmas. It's best if we all just drop this. Find him and put him away. Let that be the end of it." The taller officer sighed while the shorter rubbed his forehead as if in irritation or confused thought.

"We'll have to see what we can do, Mr. Beilschmidt." The taller officer offered. Gilbert nodded. "Danke." and with that, the German turned back into Valentin's room, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

Valentin recovered slowly, being released from the hospital just in time for Christmas. At home for the holiday, Valentin was quiet, only speaking few words during the rest of his stay. The majority of those words were directed to his lover, but otherwise he was silent.

Each night, Valentin would stare into the mirror at the figure he couldn't recognize as himself. The scars and the burns mixed with the memories made him into a completely different person. He wasn't Valentin Nicolae-soon-to-be-Beilschmidt anymore. He didn't know who he was. It was as if...this shell was no longer his own.

* * *

He lightly traced over the burned scars over his chest and abdomen, almost absentmindedly. Slowly, his hand flew up to his throat then the scar on his cheek. He didn't feel like Valentin anymore. He put his T-shirt back on and almost reluctantly, he crawled into bed next to his lover who sat propped up on a pillow, playing some sort of game on his phone. Gilbert looked up and smiled at Valentin and he crawled in next to him. The smile melted when the Romanian flopped onto the mattress and rolled away from him.

"Gil..." Valentin croaked out. "Ja, leibe?" There was silence before Vali answered. "Do you still love me?" Gilbert looked at the Romanian as if he had an alien tentacle growing from the back of his head. "Of course I do Valentin. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not Valentin anymore...I don't look like him, I don't act like him...I'm not me...It's these scars, Gil...How could you love a scarred shell?" Gilbert set his phone down on the nightstand and curled up to his lover, pulling him taught to him. "Valentin, nothing about you or my love for you has or ever will change. I will forever love you with all my heart." Gilbert slid his hand over Valentin's, clasping it and interlacing their fingers, their engagement ring making the softest of clinking sounds. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have fought for you."

With that last statement, Valentin turned around as much as he could, looking deep into Gilbert's equally red eyes. There was silence between the two before Valentin turned back around. "But my scars..." he tried to make and excuse. Gilbert huffed and hugged his lover tightly, "So? Vali, when I look at you, I don't see your scars. I see you. Valentin. I see the innocent, happy, sweet boy I fell in love with when I was young and was unbelievably lucky to grow up with and get the chance to be engaged to him as an adult. I love you Valentin, not even your scars will make me stop loving you. Nothing will." He finished by kissing the shell of his lover's ear and nuzzled his neck.

Valentin tried his hardest not to smile, but he couldn't stop himself. The smile spread easily onto his lips and he turned around once more, straight into the lips of his lover. The kiss was simple, yet full of honest love. Valentin turned around completely and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck as the German pulled the blonde close to him. "I love you Gilbert." Valentin whispered once the kiss broke, trailing his fingers down his lover's cheek. Gilbert smiled, "I love you too, Valentin."

The covers were pulled over the couple, light clicked out, and the engaged fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Valentin and Gilbert arrived back home in the U.S. people were still celebrating their respected seasonal holidays, but the couple simply decided to stay at home and recover. Valentin didn't like to go out due to his scars so he stayed inside and waited for Gilbert whenever he went out. He even stopped looking at wedding catalogues.

"Gil," Valentin began one night, leaning over the kitchen counter in his sweatshirt and pajama pants, his limp due to being stabbed to the bone during his capture, evident. "Ja Vali?" Gilbert replied, looking up from one of his textbook he wasn't supposed to be looking at. Valentin swallowed hard, trying his hardest to avoid his lover's gaze. "Valentin what is it?" Gil asked, becoming worried with each passing second. "You know that I love you, right?" Vali said, still trying his damnedest to avoid eye contact.

Gilbert swallowed, closing his book, "I do..." The Romanian cleared his throat, "W-well...I think...I think we should call off the wedding..." Suddenly Gilbert couldn't breathe. Call off the wedding? What? "V-Valentin...why?" Vali sighed..."I just...Gilbert, how am I supposed to walk down the aisle if I can't even walk outside? How am I supposed to face everyone, if I can barely face myself?" Gilbert slammed his hands onto the granite counter "Damn it Valentin! Stop!" He took a deep breath to calm himself after realizing he scared his fiancé.

He sighed before continuing. "Bitte, Vali...you can. You're beautiful still, why can't you believe me when I say it? No one is going to judge you for the scars you have. Just...please...believe that." Gilbert heaved another sigh and threw up his hands as if in defeat, "But, ok. We'll...we'll cancel the wedding... I just want you to be comfortable Vali..." Valentin rubbed his face with his hands and walked away, down the hall, closing the bathroom door.

Gilbert sighed and rested his head in his hands as he leaned on the counter. He just wanted his Valentin. Wanted the happy, bubbly, serious, nerdy Valentin he had before all this. That was all he wanted.

* * *

Gilbert knocked on the bathroom door after Valentin hadn't come out for a near half hour. "Vali, bitte. Come out. I'm not mad at you. I just want you comfortable. We'll postpone the wedding until you feel comfortable. Please, Vali, come out." It was a few moments before the bathroom door finally opened, and out stepped Valentine with a tear streaked face.

He only opened the door enough to show his face, the rest of himself hidden behind the door. "I'm sorry Gilbert..." he said, the tears not on his face stuck in his voice. Gilbert shook his head and pulled his fiancé in for a hug. "It's okay Vali. I promise I'll wait for you. As long as I still have you here with me. I know you've been through a lot, and you need time. I'm willing to wait for you. I love you."

Valentin hugged his love tightly, burying his face into the other's chest. "Thank you Gilbert. Thank you..."

* * *

It was two months before the couple started planning for their wedding again, pressing play on the remote that paused their lives and plans. They went to a wedding shop; a big feat for the Romanian.

"What do you think about this for the center pieces?" Valentin asked, picking up a red crystal vase of yellow roses. Gilbert set down the butter knife he was inspecting and looked to his fiancé. "Velvet and gold? They are very classy colors. I think those will do." Their theme was black and white with splashes of gold and velvet red. Valentin smiled and set the vase back down, wrote git onto a list he carried with him as a reminder of what he wanted so he could order them in bulk.

Gilbert hugged his love from behind, holding him close. He was happy that the wedding was back on. He had wanted to marry the Romanian for so long, his dream finally coming true elated him. Gilbert knew he wanted Valentin from the moment he saw him, and have the chance to have him for so long, even though the trauma of the blond being kidnapped, was a near miracle to him. One that he would not question.

As for Valentin, he was happy to have someone love him through all his faults. His confidence not yet quite to where it used to be, he was unsure if he and Gilbert would last. But seeing as the German had no intention of leaving was something Valentin could not thank enough. Both men were undoubtedly in love.

Soon it was the date of their wedding and both males were undeniably nervous. Gilbert was in a small room; Francis and Antonio (his best men) were helping him get ready. Well, it was mostly Francis as Antonio was too distracted by the potpourri to do much else. Gilbert couldn't stop fixing his hair or his tie, too nervous to think straight. "Mon ami, s'il te plaît, you have to calm down. And stop messing with your hair; you're going to ruin it." Francis scolded, rushing over to fix the Groom's hair.

"S-sorry...I'm just really nervous..." Gil apologized, wringing his hands, and looking around nervously. "Ouais...(Yeah...), we can tell." Francis snickered as Antonio crushed the potpourri into smaller bits in the bowl.

In Valentin's dressing room, the blond desperately tried to cover up the scar on his cheek with concealer. Mostly succeeding, Valentin 'humped' in satisfaction. Turning around, he looked to his brother for approval. Aleksander smiled and nodded. "You look great, Vali. I'm very happy for you." He said as he clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. Valentin straightened his white tuxedo jacket and smiled. "Come on, we're about to start~!" Sofia sang when she opened the door a crack.

* * *

Konstantin strutted down the aisle in his brown teddy bear suit, a little tux over it. He carried a small pillow, the two rings on it and he positioned himself near Gilbert. Next it was Valentin who walked gracefully down the red and golden trimmed isle. He could feel all other eyes on him, but the only ones he focused on were the ones of his ruby eyed lover.

Finally making it up to the altar, he took Gilbert's hands, blushing like the first time they embraced. The couple said their vows, each pledging their everlasting love for one another. Promising that they'd never let each other go. And with the binding kiss, it was final. The couple was married and...they couldn't be happier.

They've gone to hell separately, and emerged hands clasped.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_And so concludes the last installment of **Saving Valentin**. I want to thank you all for following and sticking through all the slow updates! You're all so wonderful! As for my next story, **Adria**, (also a Prussia/Romania with and introductory appearance of a good friend's OC of Serbia {who i shall ferociously ship with Bulgaria :D} and some other characters as well, there might be some...mature content but i dont think that will be bad.) So i hope you will stick with me for my upcoming story of **Adria**! Thank you all and Guten Nacht!


End file.
